prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sage Beckett
| birth_place = Ruskin, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = | trainer = Team 3-D | debut = 2007 | retired = }} MaryKate Duignan Glidewell (January 17, 1985) is an American professional wrestler, best known for her time with WWE, performing for their developmental territory, NXT under the ring name Sage Beckett. She is also best known for working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Rosie Lottalove. While wrestling in other promotions, she primarily wrestled under the name Betsy Ruth, but also worked as Andrea Mother in Japan. After five years of being a professional wrestler, Glidewell retired on June 24, 2012 due to injures before resuming her career in October 2014 upon losing nearly 130 pounds. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2007-2010) Duignan trained under tag team Team 3D at their Team 3D Academy of Professional Wrestling and Sports Entertainment in Kissimmee, Florida. She made her professional wrestling debut in 2007. Her most prolific ring name in the independent circuit is Betsy Ruth. Billed as the great granddaughter of Major League Baseball Hall of Famer Babe Ruth, much of her gimmick involves her wearing pin stripes like the New York Yankees and wearing face paint similar to the Baseball Furies gang from the film, The Warriors. Duignan signed with World Xtreme Wrestling (WXW) in late 2008. Making her debut with the ring name Betsy Ruth, she was part of the WXW Women's Elite 8 Tournament in 2008, but lost to eventual tournament winner Mercedes Martinez. In the 2009 tournament, Ruth defeated Josie in the first round, Kimberly in the semifinals, and Sarona Snuka in the finals to win the Elite 8. At the January 9, 2010 edition of WXW, Ruth faced Kimberly to determine the next WXW Women's Champion but was unsuccessful. Wrestlicious (2009-2010) Duignan took part in the first season tapings of Wrestlicious, performing under the ring name Sister Ophelia as the manager of the Naughty Girls (Charity, Faith and Hope). The team made their debut on the fifth episode, where Faith and Hope were defeated by Paige Webb and Charlotte in a tag team match. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2010) On April 20, 2010, Duignan wrestled a tryout dark match for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the ring name Miss Betsy, during which she accidentally injured her opponent, Daffney. On May 12, it was announced Duignan had signed a deal with TNA. On the June 3 edition of Impact! Duignan made her debut as a face using the ring name Rosie Lottalove, losing to Roxxi, after refusing to take advantage of an interference from the TNA Women's Knockout Champion Madison Rayne. Afterward, Lottalove knocked-out Rayne and claimed that she would take down her alliance, The Beautiful People altogether. However, after wrestling only two more matches for TNA, one a non-televised match and the other on TNA Xplosion, Lottalove's profile was removed from the company's official website on August 19, 2010, confirming her departure from TNA. Japan (2011-2012) On May 15, 2011, Duignan made her debut for Japanese promotion World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana, working under the ring name Andrea Mother and defeating Kyoko Inoue in the main event. On July 10, she teamed with Aja Kong to defeat Inoue and Kaoru Ito in a tag team match. Mother's and Kong's partnership also carried over to the Happy Hour promotion, where they were defeated by Inoue and Sareee on September 4. On September 10, Inoue defeated Mother in a rematch. Retirement (2012-2014) On June 24, 2012, Duignan announced on her Twitter account that she would retire due to injuries. Return and independent circuit (2014–2016) In October 2014, Glidewell, now 127 pounds lighter, made her return to professional wrestling under the ring name Andréa. She wrestled her first return match on November 28, at NWA Signature Pro Wrestling Friday Beatdown, losing to La Rosa Negra. She won two straight dark matches at Ronin Pro Wrestling III, on December 6, winning her first match against La Rosa Nega, and the second against Alexa. On December 20, at World Xtreme Wrestling, Glidewell wrestled and lost to Dynamite DiDi, via disqualification. She returned to WXW the following year on January 10, 2015, to unsuccessfully compete for the WXW Women's Championship against DiDi. On February 14, 2015, Glidewell returned to TNA after a five-year absence since 2010. On that date she competed as MaryKate in a qualifying match at Knockouts Knockdown III, won by Awesome Kong. On March 6, 2015, Glidewell made her debut in both SHINE Wrestling and the World Wrestling Network as Andrea, part of the tag team Valifornia with Jayme Jameson in a tag team match won by Crazy Mary Dobson & Solo Darling. On March 7, Glidewell as Andrea, challenged NWA World Women's Champion Santana Garrett in an unsuccessful title match at American Combat Wrestling's Luck Of The Irish event. On March 14, Andrea made her Queens of Combat debut at QOC 4 where she defeated Amber O'Neal. On March 15, Andrea met Santana Garrett for the second time in a title match for the NWA World Women's Championship, again retained by Garrett at a Florida Underground Wrestling event. On March 19 Andrea teamed with her rival Santana Garrett at an event held by Kissimmee Pro Wrestling, defeating the mixed tag team of Ashley Mayberry & Joey Mayberry. On March 28, Andrea appeared at the WWNLive Supershow - Mercury Rising event teaming with The Canadian Ninjas (Nicole Matthews & Portia Perez) in a six-person tag team match won by Mia Yim & The Kimber Bombs (Cherry Bomb & Kimber Lee). On April 16, 2015, Andrea wrestled at the Freakshow Wrestling event FSW Alien Invasion teaming with Dylan Drake in a tag match won by Andrea The Giant & Johnny Devine. During the course of 2015, Andrea would challenge for title matches involving Santana Garrett, including for the Battling Bombshells Championship held by Garrett while wrestling in the Ring Warriors promotion and for the SHINE Championship also held by Garrett while wrestling in EVOLVE. During both attempts, Andrea was unsuccessful. On May 15, 2015 Andrea resumed her partnership with Jayme Jameson as team Valifornia, defeating Crazy Mary Dobson & Kimberly at SHINE 27. She wrestled matches for Viva La Lucha!, first at VLL The First on October 29, 2015 in a match won by Renata Calavera; followed by VLL Dia De Muertos: The Day Of The Dead held on October 31 won by Ivelisse Velez. On December 13, 2015, Glidewell competed as Dangerous Andrea at Wrestling Superstar FULL Destruction where she unsuccessfully challenged for the NWA World Women's Championship held by Santana Garrett. On April 8, 2016 Andrea wrestled in a Full Impact Pro event at the FIP Florida Rumble in a match won by Leva Bates. On June 29, Andrea made her Wrestling For A Cause debut defeating Angel Rose. On August 6, Andrea made her Coastal Championship Wrestling return at CCW Summer Heat in a title match for the vacant CCW Ladies Championship won by her challenger Chelsea Durden. Andrea made her Tried-N-True Pro Wrestling debut on July 9, 2016 at TNT United We Stand defeating TNA Knockout Rebel. SHINE (2015-2016) After making her debut on March 6, 2015 at SHINE 25, Andrea returned the following month on April 3 at SHINE 26 picking up her second victory upon defeating Nikki Storm. Andrea's winning momentum continued on May 15 at SHINE 27, teaming with Jayme Jameson as team Valifornia, defeating Crazy Mary Dobson & Kimberly. Team Valifornia challenged at SHINE 28 for the SHINE Tag Team titles held by The Kimber Bombs (Cherry Bomb & Kimber Lee) resulting in a No-Contest finish. On September 4 at SHINE 29, Andrea & Jayme Jameson wrestled a tag match won by The Lucha Sisters (Leva Bates & Mia Yim). On October 2 at SHINE 30 Andrea lost a singles match to Luscious Latasha by disqualification after kayfabe landing a dropkick on the referee intended for Latasha 1. On December 11, Andrea returned at SHINE 31, defeating Amanda Rodriguez. At SHINE 32 on January 29, 2016, Andrea was defeated by an opponent of equal strength, Jessicka Havok in singles competition. She returned on February 26 at SHINE 33 to defeat Tracy Taylor. On April 15 at SHINE 34, Andrea and Jayme Jameson formed a team with Marti Belle as VALkyrie in a three-on-three tag match won by Kimber Lee, Luscious Latasha & Santana. After this event, Andrea was absent from SHINE shows for the next five months before returning at SHINE 37 on September 2, in a match against Mercedes Martinez that ended in a double-disqualification. A short feud began between Martinez and Andrea that carried into SHINE 38 in an Anything Goes match won by Martinez. At SHINE 39, Andrea teamed with Amber O'Neal, Kennadi Brink & LuFisto as team C4 in a four-on-four tag team match won by team Las Sicarias (Amanda Carolina Rodriguez, SHINE Champion Ivelisse, Mercedes Martinez & Thea Trinidad). World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2015–2018) In June 2015, Glidewell took part in a WWE tryout camp. She took part in the October 22, 2015, NXT tapings, losing to Emma. On January 4, 2017, WWE announced that Glidewell had signed with the company and would be joining the WWE Performance Center. Now signed with WWE, she made her official roster debut on NXT on March 3 as MaryKate, teaming with Kimberly Frankele and Mandy Rose in an elimination tag match won by Ember Moon, Ruby Riot & Victoria Gonzalez. A month later, MaryKate appeared as a villainous manager for Lana, introducing Lana before her matches and often interfering in her behalf. On June 30, WWE assigned Glidewell the new ring name of Sage Miller. She only wrestled one match however, under this new name, teaming with Victoria Gonzalez in defeating NXT trainees Julia Ho & Lacey Evans. On July 8, WWE fine-tuned Glidewell's ring name and she debuted as Sage Beckett, in a match defeating Kimberly Frankele who also underwent a renaming as Abbey Laith. During the July 13th WWE Mae Young Classic-Tapings, Beckett was eliminated in the first round of the Mae Young Classic by NXT rookie Bianca Belair. On March 8, 2018, WWE announced that Beckett was released from her NXT contract. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Two-handed chokeslam ** Sage Slam (Scrapbuster/ Black Hole Slam) * Signature moves ** Body slam ** Release powerbomb ** Running hip attack to an opponent seated in the corner ** BuhBuh Bomb (adopted from Buhbuh Ray) * Wrestlers managed ** The Naughty Girls (Charity, Faith, and Hope) Championships and accomplishments *'World Xtreme Wrestling' ** WXW Women's Championship (1 time) ** Elite 8 (2009) * CCM **CCM Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:1985 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Florida wrestlers Category:NWA Signature Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlicious alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Freakshow Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Team 3D Academy alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:World Wrestling Network alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling For A Cause alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Kissimmee Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tried-N-True Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni